Random
by VictoriqueD.Blois11
Summary: Nothing really. Just one intimate story with Jasper and Eve. Rated M for intimacy, implied stuff and other stuff. XD


_**Just something I thought of. It's really weird when I write things like this, and you don't really need to comment. Just thought of posting it since there's nothing else I can think of. One shot. Rated R for intimacy, language, implied stuff and other stuff. XD**_

"Hey Charlie, hand me one of the pistols will yah?", Jasper hollared.

"Nah mate, I'm busy", replied Charlie.

He was working on the engine to Selene's new Rolls Royce 2010 Ghost. The engine had churnd up and spat oil in Micheal's face so he asked Charlie - who was an excellent mechanic - to fix it up for him while he washed his greasy face.

"I can help", stated Macy who had just come in from his meeting with the new apprentices he had chosen for his night shifts.

"But I thought you had a meeting that lasted from nine to twleve p.m.", noted Jasper.

Macy sighed, "Well I did. But none of them work like you two!", he exclaimed beaming at his two favorite mechanics.

"Well Macy, I hate to be the one to break the news...but Jasper and I are gonna move covens soon. We're coming of age, and we need a new place", announced Charlie.

Macy was vexed, "Has she agreed to this yet Jas?", he asked.

Jasper stopped and set his gaze on Macy, giving him a sharp look before resuming his work. Macy sighed, he knew that it was gonna be tough for the coven. Jasper and Charlie had done so much to get them the glory of overpowering the humans and putting those sorry dogs to shame. They were the coven's support, and the coven wasn't ready to give them up.

"I see", he mumbled, "So you still have to talk to her?", Macy asked yet already knowing the answer to his feeble question.

"Look I'll take care of it Mac, I just need to do it at the right time. Besides I know she'll be able to handle it, 's not like I'm going to leave for two years", he assured him.

Just as he had said the last line, David had come in. Jasper gulped and found it rather amusing that he had said such a thing. It didn't occur to him that his actions would be most bothersome to someone that _had _left for a little over two years, whatsmore expecting that the one he had eyes on was with another man - or childish boy according to David.

"Is the engine done Charlie?", he asked in a business-like tone.

"Not yet it isn't, but I'll just need to chip in a few parts here and there and it'll be as good as gold", Charlie replied, wiping his hands on his charcoal apron.

"Alright, but you have no less than half an hour. Selene is waiting and she needs it desperatley if she is to attend to the meeting that is being held in Berlin tonight", he notified him, "I expect all of you boys to be in your best behaviours as the engineers are required to "show off" the coven's latest technology."

"Don't worry Davey! Jas's got that part all covered up like slime on a slug", joked Charlie.

"Yes..", mumbled David.

When he exited the room, Macy looked at the two boys. They laughed at the way David had handled the previous event, and even gargled blood bags and sprayed them all over the little coffee table they had. Quite childish yes, but with a rather formal meeting they were going to have they might as well drain the fun out of them. Otherwise a surprise will be gifted to the higher ups later on.

"Well, I better clean up around here. You two lads go on about your business and get yourselves clean. I'll take care of everything else", ordered Macy.

"Alright then, see ya later Mac", snorted Charlie who was still sippin' on the last few blood bags there was left.

"Later Mac", Jasper followed in, he lightly pushed Charlie to the door and ruffled his hair.

Macy shook his head, "Oh blimey...now where did I put that new pair of scrubbers..."

-:-

"...And you smell like one too!", sang Charlie, pretending that it was his birthday.

"Hey snotty Tommy, hurry up and get out of the bathroom you've been in their for an hour already", groaned Jasper.

"Careful mate, if you groan people might get the wrong idea", he warned Jasper.

Jasper banged on the door, repeatedly asking him to get out.

"Alright alright! I'lll bloomin' get out just let me get my towel on first. Bloody hell", he grumbled.

Jasper shoved him out, only to recieve a peppermint spray that Charlie had found in one of the wooden drawers. Jasper wiped his face and closed the door behind him__sighing at his cheeky little brother.

"Whatever am I going to do with you", he grunted.

He turned on the shower so that it was piping hot before adjusting the tap so that it was a bit warmer. He yelped when he saw a slug and quickly disposed of it. But when he found out that it was plastic he shouted Charlie's name, cursing the day he was born.  
Charlie did nothing but laugh and laugh as he got his new black tux on.

When Jasper got to his room he saw a newly laid tuxedo on the bed. He noticed that his balcony doors were open and assumed that someone was out for some fresh air. He quickly jumped into his suit and threw his towel on his study desk before combing his hair to make it look, well, natural.  
Then he forced his breathing to sound as silent as the stars and slowly creeped out on the side of the door frame which led to the balcony. He saw long auburn hair willowing in the wind and a white knee-length gown that was just a little loose on the end. He creeped up to the person and quickly - but silently - placed his hands over the girl's eyes.

"Guess who?", he chuckled, bringing his head to her neck and kissing it.

"Jasper, stop playing around. That tickles!", Eve giggled, wrapping her arm around Jasper's head who now had his head resting on her shoulder.

Jasper lowered his arms so that it was on Eve's waist, freeing her from his soapy hands.

"You know I've been waiting all day for you to come", sighed Eve.

"I'm sorry, I had a tonne of work to do. Macy was out on a meeting so I had to cover up everything he was doing. It's more than half of what I'm supposed to do, and now my hands and brain feel like detatching from me", he explained and tightening his grip on Eve by just an ounce.

"Oh you poor thing", laughed Eve, "You must be vewy tiwed", she said in a babyish voice.

Jasper tickled her and kissed her ear before pulling her inside his room and dragging her to his bed. He sat down and let Eve sit on his lap.

"You know it's a shame we have a meeting to go to", he said peering into her silky dress, "Becasue I had plans tonight."

Eve held her head back and laughed, "You and your evil plans, it's like I'm a prostitue or something. One without a mind."

Jasper pulled her onto the bed and this time _he _was on top of her. Eve cupped his face and kissed him, knowing that it wouldn't be for another two or so hours that they'd be like intimate like this.  
Jasper caught the scent of Eve and knw what he wanted, he wanted _her_. Just the feeling of him and her bodies compressed to one another. He wanted so badly to stay with her for the night.

_**But there's a party...oh screw the party I might skip it and stay here with her...but I've got that presentation I promised Macy...oh but it's just the same thing I did for the other coven...maybe I could get Charlie to do it...maybe...maybe...**_

As Jasper let his mind wander on other things, he realized that it was only an hour before they had to leave the mansion. He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay and be close to Eve.

"Hey", Eve said as she surfaced from their kiss, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, but I have to talk to Charlie about something", he replied, "I'lll be back in a jiff."

Jasper kissed her forehead and dashed out of the room - calling for Charlie - while Eve lay there.

_**I wish we could stay, **_then she shook her head_**, no we must go. I promised my parents I would attend the last one. But they did say that if I didn't want to I wouldn't. But then how would I get his scent of me? What the hell! It's not like we're gonna even do it, let alone tonight. Are we?**_

"Back", Jasper spluttered.

He looked tired and it seemed to Eve that he had jogged, thus his ruffled hair, messy coat, crinkly pants and undone shoelaces. He was huffing and that was enough for Eve to know that he had in fact sprinted all around the mansion - maybe even outside - to find Charlie.

"What did you talk about?", she said sitting upright.

"Oh nothing, just about the presentation that I had to present at the meeting", he wheezed.

"Had?", asked Eve, puzzled by the use of the past-tense.

"Yeah", he grinned and walked towards Eve, "I _had _to present it. But I had Charlie do it for me. I mean that's all I would be doing in the party anyway."

"But, won't Charlie be offered the engineering spot? Won't that make you jealous?", Eve asked, puzzled again.

Jasper sighed, "Look it doesn't matter. Besides we won't be competing. Charlie and I are brothers, now I know that we may turn into wretched horrible people one day - like other power hungry people do - but I think the chances of that is negative a billion", he said.

Eve smiled, "But I'll be at the party, what will you do while I'm not here?"

"I told your parents that you didn't want to. I've got everything covered so don't worry, but I think I need to _un-cover _something now...", he grinned.

Eve blushed and pulled Jasper onto the bed so that he was on top of her. She slowly pushed of his jacket and it fell, sprawled on the wooden floor. Eve's buttons on her dress were being un-done by Jasper's warm hands and he could feel her hands on his chest. They pulled into a kiss, and suddenly, everything didn't matter anymore. There they were, lying on the bed without a care in the world.  
When Jasper had un-done the last button he pulled Eve's gown off and as he did he felt her hands taking his white shirt off. Jasper picked her up and relocated her so that their heads were on the pillow end of the bed.  
Jasper broke from the kiss, and looked down on Eve's chest. She was wearing a singlet and undergarments, nothing more. He detatched the wire that held the singlet in place and let it stay like that for just a while.  
Eve un-buttoned his two buttons on his pants and pulled the zipper down.

"You know", Jasper whispered, "If you want we can do this some other time."

Jasper had said that because no matter how Eve looked, he felt that she was nervous, and probably scared.  
Eve shook her head, bringing a sense of peace between them. She continued un-zipping his pants until they were lying on the floor, alongside the other things they took off.

_**So pretty, I wonder what I did to deserve this.**_

Jasper had cracked. He lunged onto Eve's neck who yelped at his sudden actions.

_**Oh great, **_she thought_**, now there's no stopping him.**_

It was true that Jasper wouldn't stop. The last time they did it at one of the safehouses they had used to escape Drako's henchmen, Eve had begged him to stop. He did but he had convinced her to do it, and the rest is history. At the time they were seperated from Eve's parents, and Selene and Micheal were too busy worrying about her safety to even think about what they might have done so Eve let it pass. But this time they were much, much older.

Jasper had taken off Eve's singlet and she now lay, half-naked with a man about her height ravenously kissing her on the neck, making her moan. Jasper had wanted to do this again in such a long time;

_**It's been so long since we last did so, so why stop? **_

He turned his head so that he was staring straight into two brown eyes, probably crying for comfort from all the pain she had gone through those last four years - and he was the one to console her. Jasper kissed her on the lips, distracting her while he took off the rest of whatever was on her. Eve frowned and wrapped her arms around his back, his warm and broad back which had been shot a couple of times over to protect her from the enemie's bullets.  
Jasper was now a Lycan on the loose. He kissed Eve passionately and in doing so made her feel different. Unbeknownst to Jasper, Eve was scared of him. When he had transformed into a Lycan, he looked different. It wasn't as scary as when she first met her father, but it was somewhere inbetween Lycan and Hybrid. A place where maybe only he would be fit for.

"Ah...", Eve moaned.

She was baffled, the sound she had just made. That meant Jasper was inside her, she felt embarrased but no one seemd to care. No one but Jasper who was, quite frankly, too busy making love to her. Jasper was huffing, he kissed Eve's neck and licked it - something that Eve wasn't used to so she turned her head from him, but only to be taken back by a kiss.

_**Sucker punch, caught me offguard. **_

Eve moaned as Jasper thrust into her, making her head fall back. He broke free from the kiss for a while, doing nothing more but making love to Eve. He pulled himself back and forth, trying to get the satisfaction they both needed. Groaning filled the air until it was the only sound that was being pushed in to the ears of the two lovers. Eve gripped his back and accidentaly dug her nails into his flesh making him howl in pain. She rubbed it and whispered sorry, but it didn't matter. Not to Jasper.  
They were sweating now, even though the balcony doors were open. Eve realized that her Jasper was doing it more roughly since he recieved ten new scars that she had given him, and he was well aware of it. Jasper decided to go until daylight, bad idea since daylight was the time Selene and Micheal would barge into Eve's room and kiss her goodnight. He thrust himself some more until he heard Eve's groans echo through the walls of the mansion.

_**Good thing the entire coven is out.**_

More and more, Jasper thought. Eve couldn't care less about her situation, specially since she's in a bad position. If Jasper does in fact decide to go until first light, they're toast.  
But it somehow didn't matter to her, and as Jasper was about to stop she found herself pulling him back which was a sign that - to Jasper - he shoudln't stop.

_**More, **__Eve thought__**, we don't have much time, **__and there was only in fact one hour until the rising of the sun__**, oh how I wish time would stop...**_

"No!", Eve screamed.

Jasper had done it, he had reached his limit. He stopped and rested his head on Eve's bare chest, wheezeing as he exhaled.

"I..told you...we could've done...it some...other time", he wheezed and slightly coughed.

Eve didn't even have the energy to reply, so she just kissed him and smiled.

"You know...that's probably...the only time...we can do it", he said.

"Why?", asked Eve who finally gained the strength to speak again.

Jasper gulped.

_**I can't tell her that I'm leaving. Not yet. Maybe after a few days, or a month before I go.**_

"Because there isn't much chances that the entire coven is gone like this", he lied.

_**Oh I hate lying. Especially to her.**_

"I agree", smiled Eve, she seemed to have fallen for it, "But for now let's just rest. We still have twenty minutes", she continued while peering over Jasper's head to look at her golden clock her mum had gotten for her when they were hunting for treasures in the coven's basement.

"Ok."

And as for Charlie, well...he asked Macy to do the presentation. He had heard the entire thing and fit into bursts of laughter.

A/N: _**I felt like ending it with Charlie. I'll look more into his story and do a one shot about him. And don't bother commenting. It's Sunday and I feel cheap today. So I just wrote it out of the blue. :)**_


End file.
